


It’s Still You

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #7 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Still You

 

**It’s Still You**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

 **Words:** 163

**Prompt #7 Photo**

Hey! Merlin said as he looked at the brunette standing on the corner. “Morgana, is that you?”

“Merlin?” Morgana turned to look at him. “I thought you were in Dublin teaching.”

“I was but I wanted to see some people and catch up. I’ve been thinking of you. I’ve been missing you, actually.”

“I’ve thought of you too.” Morgana said as she looked down.

“You’re married, aren’t you?” Merlin asked.

“No. I’m not. I’m not even seeing anyone. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about what happened between us. It was my fault.” Morgana looked heartbroken.

“It was both of us. We were in it together. I was about to go get some coffee. Would you like to join me?” Merlin held out his elbow for her to take. “We can talk about old times.”

Morgana smiled and took his arm. She moved closer and whispered. “Merlin, after all this time, it’s still you.”

Merlin whispered back. “Yeah, for me too.”        


End file.
